A Shy rabbit and a Dorky knight
by wiseotaku37
Summary: What happens when cocoa makes Velvet "socialize"? Well add one Loveable Goof and a coffee shop and you got the mixture of a good story. Now let's just hope nothing bad happens...wait did I just jinx it?
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc was walking through the streets of vale. He didn't really have a reason to do so but he felt like a trip into vale every once and awhile was a nice change of pace. You can only walk around Beacon so many times before the melancholy settles in.

He slowly walked down the street only to catch the wafting aroma of coffee. It was his favorite drink right next to hot chocolate.

He followed it to a pretty crowded cafe Called Mama Daisy's Brew he looked around for an empty table but most of which were occupied the only spare seat he saw was at a table occupied by a girl with brown hair and a pair of long brown bunny ears. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a white and yellow striped skirt.

'...she's pretty cute.' He thought as he ordered his coffee. He walked up to her and she looked up at him curiously .

"do you mind if I share your table? Everywhere else is taken." he asked politely and the girl gave him a slight smile.

" oh sure go ahead." she said and Jaune sat down and pulled out a book.

"Thank you." he said with a small smile of his own and began to read while taking a sip of his coffee.

' Holy Dust cocoa was right!' thought Velvet as she drank some more coffee.

Her team leader had insisted Velvet go out and socialize more and told her the best place to meet new people especially cute boys was to go to a coffee shop. She had particular recommend this particular coffee shop because of its very cozy and welcoming atmosphere. The ambience alone was guaranteed to make even the most critical of antisocial people open up.

Velvet blushed a bit and continued to work on her report for professor oobleck.

" oh I'm Jaune Arc by the way it's short sweet and rolls of the tongue ladies love it." he said before he face palmed.

"oh dust I'm sorry for that last part that was literally drilled into my brain by the mother."

Velvet giggled a bit.

"No no she was right it does roll of the tongue,Jaune Arc" she said as if testing the way it sounded. " I'm velvet Scarlatina it's a pleasure to meet you." she gave him a smile and Jaune blushed a bit. Normally girls would either cringe, laugh or atleast cock an eyebrow at his introduction but Velvet had simply agreed. It was a completely new experience to him.

" S-so velvet this is my first time coming here is it a good place to hang out?" he asked and velvet thought for a moment.

" its actually my first time here as well. But it seems like a nice place to hang out." she said and jaune nodded. He noticed her finish her drink and he smiled. Being the gentleman that he was he politely asked.

" can I buy you another coffee?" he asked and she waved her hand.

" No I'm fine thank you." she said she was actually a bit pleased at the gesture.

Jaune nodded and he continued to read his book. Ren had suggested he try to learn more about strategy by studying a old general. He was currently reading the art of war.

As he read he would catch glimpses of velvet. He wanted to try starting a conversation but he wasn't sure how in this situation. Until he saw what she was working on.

" isn't the Doctor Oobleck homework assignment?" he asked and she nodded.

" yes it is do you go to beacon as well?" she asked and he smiled at her not a large smile or even a cocky one but a calm and welcoming smile that velvet found a bit charming in a goofy sense.

" yup First year huntsmen in training. Now that I think about it I think we have Oobleck for the same period." he said and velvet perked up at that. From what she knew so far he was a well mannered guy, a bit Awkward but cute, shared a class with her and was a huntsmen in far as first impression go he was actually doing pretty well in her books.

" oh I remember you now, you sit two rows In Front of me." she said and with that the ice was broken. The two of them started to talk freely. Just chatting and exchanging stories about their teams. Velvet couldn't help but lose track of time.

"No no please tell me you're joking! I can not believe someone would do that." she pleaded trying and failing to restrain her laughter. Jaune shook his head and he chuckled a bit.

"No it's true she chugged a gallon of Maple syrup and somehow managed to Hair dye a pack of Beawolfs pink. we literally have to hide it everytime Ren buys groceries for the shared kitchen." he recalled and velvet couldn't stop herself from laughing. He found her laugh contagious in a lot of ways mostly because it was a mix between a laugh, wheeze and squeak that he found really cute.

"Haaa Hue Hue haaa I'm sorry hue hue hue! but seriously I can't believe it." she said and Jaune only smirked and pulled out his scroll showing her a picture of Nora wresting with a Beawolf with a bottle of hair dye in hand half of its head already bright pink.

And with that velvet was thrown into another fit of Laughter. Drawing more then a few stares to their table. A few couples gave them a nod and a encouraging smile. Jaune actually caught a couple giving him a thumbs up for making velvet laught like that. He didn't really understand why they were giving him thumbs. Up.

'maybe they respect the fact I'm a student at Beacon?' He thought before he shrugged and was brought back to his conversation with Velvet.

In the end the two had spent a few hours at the cafe. Jaune buying them both coffee much to velvets surprise.

Velvet was telling Jaune about the time cocoa Lost her Barret and refused to go to class until she found it before she paused when she got a texted from Said fashionista.

 _-Guess who i saw today having the time of her life~ well I was right wasn't i XD_

 _\- shut up._

 _-come on don't tell me he isn't your type. I told you it was a good idea to Get out and socialize._

 _-...at the very least I think I made a friend._

 _-yeah sure "FRIEND" (¬‿¬)_

 _-cocoa!_

 _-Anyways tell your new boyfriend that Bullheads have to leave early you should hurry over before you get left behind...UNLESS you plan on booking a hotel room with Blondie. That's bold very bold.(_ _づ￣_ _³_ _)_

 _-COCOA! /_

"Jaune we better get going Bullheads are leaving early." she said and he nodded and stood up.

The two continued their conversation as they walked through the streets of vale.

"Wow it's already pretty dark out." he noted and Velvet looked up. And nodded not realising how much time really had passed.

"Well I guess time just Flies when you're having fun." she commented with a bright smile. Jaune nodded he really did enjoy spending his day with Velvet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll.

"H-hey velvet. Do you mind if we exchange scroll Numbers? That way we can chat again whenever if you want to I mean it's fine if you don't." he was a bit nervous a deep blush across his face. He didn't have the best success at acquiring a girls number outside of his team and Ruby.

Much to Jaune surprise velvet held out her scroll with a very faint blush as well. they swapped scrolls and inputted their numbers.

The Blond knight and combat Bunny both made their ways through the streets of vale as the first of the night growers took to the streets.

They didn't waste anytime in getting to the bullhead when they actually realised the time and they took off at a full sprint down the streets of vale to the landing Pads. Despite their best effort though the Last Bullhead of the day had departed a few minutes prior to their arrival and would have to make their own accommodation for the night.

" Shoot, I don't have enough money for a room tonight. " she complained, Velvet had brought mere pocket change for drinks and food she didn't think to grab her card since she had planned to just come right back after drinking her coffee. Jaune only sighed while he messaged Pyrrha he had missed the last flight.

"Do you need a place to stay Velvet? " he asked and she shook her head.

" No it's fine I'm a huntress in training I can handle a night in the city of vale." she waved the matter off.

"...My family has a Apartment here in vale, we don't use it much, so if you want you could crash there with me tonight." he offered and Velvet blushed

'G-go to his apartment! We haven't even had a proper date yet! Wait no just calm down, Jaune isn't like that he's just being very Generous. Besides he's kinda cute so even if it was for 'that' would it be that baaaa-What am I thinking!?'

"There are separate rooms you can even lock them if you don't trust me." he said not wanting to make her think he was coming onto her. He really just didn't want her to spend a night out on the streets. " Besides it's my fault you missed the flight."

"No no it wasn't your fault i had a great time today and it's not that I don't trust. Its just well Ive...I've never been to a boys home before." she admitted before she looked up at him.

He only smiled down at her.

" hey come on don't be so nervous besides I couldn't just let a friend sleep on the streets of vale." he said while looking her in the eye. Velvet froze and stared back at him searching his eyes for any level of deciet. She smiled a bit as Jaune tilted his head and Velvet sighed.

" Alright thank you Jaune I'm sorry for intruding." she said and he just chuckled.

" Your really not come on its actually not that far from here." he motioned for her to follow him and she received another text from cocoa.

 _-wow didn't think you'd actually choose to spend a night with him. VERY BOLD indeed.┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴_

 _-SHUT UP! (_ _ಥ_ _﹏_ _ಥ_ _)_

 **To be continued.**

 **Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this little story, and yes I know it's not Christmas themed but I wanna wish all of you a merry Christmas, Hanukkah(hope I spelled that right.) And etc.**

 **This has been a wonderful year for me and I've felt like my writing has been slowly improving. And I just want to thank you guys for all the reviews, the pm and especially to my betas. Newwriter2016, Locothehood, and Meastro of madness. My stories would be trash without your guys help. And I know I do not make it easy for you. So with that said. This following new years I'm gonna make a resolution I will do my best to keep.**

 **From now on I shall try to update my stories more often and work on proper spelling and Grammar.**

 **Next Time I update will be January 1st of the new years...maybe...probably. depends. Until then stay awesome guys and enjoy sometimes with your loved ones.**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku.**


	2. Chapter 2

Velvet walked with Jaune to his apartment in Awkward silence. It's wasn't until Jaune stopped in front of his family's apartment that he spoke.

"Well this is my Home away from home." he said as he grabbed the spare key buried inside one of the flower pots. He opened the door and took off his shoes before he flicked on the light. Velvet hesitated for a moment before she followed him closing the door behind her. Jaune walked into a small living room with a black couch and a wide plasma screen tv. The living room connected to a dining table with 10 seats. That lead to a open kitchen with a walk in pantry. Along the walls were masterfully painted pictures of different locations in Remnant and a few places that looked like fantasy landscapes.

Velvet took a second to appreciate some of the paintings.

"MY sister drew those." he said as if reading her mind. " She had a natural talent with painting so she dedicated her life to it."

"Their Beautiful." she said honestly Jaune nodded and he stood there a bit Awkward

'ok Jaune don't freak out you just have a really cute girl in your Apartment. Alone.'

Jaune blushed before he sat down on the couch.

"J-Just make yourself at home." he offered and Velvet walked towards the couch and sat next to him.

*Growl*

"..."

"..."

"...someone's hungry." he said and velvet blushed causing him to laugh a bit

"Alright let me see what I can make." he moved to get up only for velvet to shoot to her feet.

"No no let me your letting me stay here after all."

"Velvet you're my guest I won't make you do anything."he said as he walked over to the kitchen and velvet walked with him.

He opened to Fridge only to cringe at the sight and smell. Inside was a expired milk carton, a few rotten tomatoes, and other vegetables and leftover noodles.

"Great looks like one of my sisters forgot to clean out the fridge before they left." he groaned and reached behind the milk and pulled out a 2 liter bottle of soda before he closed the fridge and walked to the walk in pantry. She heard him move some hints

Things around.

" Spaghetti sound good?" he asked coming out with a unopened box of spaghetti noodles and sauce.

"Yeah sounds good." she agreed and she sat on the couch again getting another text from coco.

 _-so are you two eating or skipping to the fun part(─‿‿─)_

 _-IT ISN'T LIKE THAT(⇀‸↼‶)_

 _\- Well is he at least taking you out to dinner first?_

 _-Actually he's making spaghetti at his apartment._

 _-Oh~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) he's a classy fellow eh?_

 _-COCO No!_

 _-at least make sure he uses protection sweety_

 _-don't make me block your number!_

 _-aw can't I tease you a bit ^^_

 _\- T-T no._

 _\- Oh well what's his name?_

 _-Jaune Arc he's a first year at Beacon, he's actually in the same class I have for Professor Oobleck_

 _-Oh I didn't know you had a thing for younger guys~_

 _-Silence!_

Velvet turned off her scroll and tried to control the blush that had spread across her face. She took a deep breath and looked over at Jaune only to snort.

Jaune was standing in front of the stove wearing a bright pink apron with white flowers.

"J-jaune what are you wear?" she managed to ask while restraining her laughter.

"What? It's a apron." he said while pouring the spaghetti noodles into the pot. He motioned to the apron " i always wear this when I cook."

Velvet covered her mouth before she coughed. "do you mind if I turn on the T.V?"

"Go ahead like I said make yourself at home." he poured half the jar of Spaghetti sauce into the pot and velvet nodded.

Velvet grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Flipping through channels before she settle for a comedy channel. She never really liked watching those animated comedies mostly because the comedy was a bit too crude for her tastes. But right now there was just a comedian telling Jokes that she found a bit funny. Ten minutes later Jaune was pulling out plates.

"Dinner is served" he said with a heavy French accent and he placed down a steaming plate of spaghetti on the table.

Velvet switched to the news so they didn't spit out their food, she walked over and sat next to Jaune.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Jaune." she said and he smiled at her.

"Seriously it's no problem. Besides what was I supposed to do let you spend a night out on the streets of vale?" he asked and velvet began to eat the Food Jaune prepared. She was actually surprised to find a very tangy and a little bit spicy taste to the sauce.

"Wow this is great what brand do you use?" she asked trying get to start some small talk and jaune shook his head.

"Home made." he said and velvet nodded and continued to eat.

"So what made you want to become a huntsmen?" she asked

"Well I might wanted to be a hero if that makes sense. My father and my grandfather were huntsmen and two of my sisters are huntresses. I grew up with stories of heros, and how they fight off monsters and save people. I guess I always wanted to do that." he gave her a soft smile and he drank some soda. "What about you?"

"Well, I just felt like I needed to do something.i grew up in an area where there was so much hate, and distrust between humans and Faunus. And I've always wanted to change that. I figured if anyone could change it it would be a huntress." she said and she smiled. "so I enrolled into a combat school, worked hard and I earned my spot in Beacon."

The two of them finished up their meal both going back for seconds before Jaune made to grab velvets plate she simply held it back.

"Ok no seriously i'll do dishes and do not tell me no. You made me dinner and your letting me stay the night I'll do dishes." she said sternly WITH A Soft Smile THAT Said "I am not giving up on this matter." and took his plate before he could argue and walked to the kitchen.

Velvet washed the dishes and Jaune simply walked over to the living room not wanting to anger velvet. Whenever He tried to take a step in the kitchen and she pointed at fork at him and said out.

So Jaune surrendered to watching TV. Although few minutes later velvet sat next to him drying her hands on the side of her shirt.

For a few Awkward moments neither said anything until Jaune flicked through the channel.

"...sooo." she trailed of into silence and jaune gave her a nervous smile.

"Yeah." he agreed.

Velvet felt her phone being spammed with messages and she didn't dare look. It was coco no doubt filling her messages with teasing texts.

"...You have anything you want to watch or maybe do?" he asked absently and velvet noticed a game console under the tv.

"...You have any games on their?"

Ten minutes later.

"Don't think you're getting away from us!" roared Jaune as he rammed his warthog into the flag bearer and his three man guard missing one only for velvet to turn the torrent and destroy the other flag vanguard. Jaune parked the warthog next to the flag and wait for it to respond back at his team's base.

Velvet chuckled and made sure to kill any blue team combatant coming their way. Once the flag disappeared jaune drove through the cave towards the enemy base.

" You get the flag Ill circle around to pick you up." he said and velvet nodded and made her character dismount the turret. Jaune drove around the base and splatter two blue team Spartans as they spawned. He stopped just in time for velvet to rushed out carrying the enemy flag.

Once she was in the warthog jaune e floored it towards his base swearing out of the way of gun fire. He winced when his character was killed.

"Just go go go!" he said and velvets character back up and jumped firing her pistol at the blue team's heads. Before she backed up into their base scoring.

 **Game over winner Red team.**

"Yeah suck it blues!" cheered velvet through a headset and Jaune laughed a bit.

They both Decided to play some Halo jaune was surprised to learn that Velvet was a bit of a gamer. The two of the decided that a few matches of capture the flag and team slayer would be fun. They spent the next few hours playing and in all honesty destroying the opposing team. Eventually they had a one vs one death match in a customer game if slayer.

Just when it looked like velvet was going to kill him with her Sword he chucked a plasma grenade into her face that killed them both ending their game in a very rare

 **DRAW**.

After they both laughed for a solid minute Jaune changed it back to the T.V and relaxed on the couch.

"No seriously I bet we pissed off a bunch of those guys. I kinda feel bad for the kid though." she said and jaune chuckled.

"Hey he was talking bug on an open mic. I think he had it coming." he smirked when velvet smacked his arm.

"Besides you T bagged his dead body each time." he retorted and velvet tried to look innocent.

"*yawn* shut up you kept on going for the crotch shots." she said a bit tired but she didn't really feel like getting up.

Jaune checked the time with some tired eyes and realised it was almost 1 am. He was about to inform his Guest when he felt her ears tap his face and felt a soft impact on his chest.

He looked down to see velvet asleep leaned into his chest. He Blushed a bit and hesitated to move.

'..shit what do I do!? Do I lay down? Take her to the guest room? Get her a blanket? Shit dad why couldn't you have given me advice on what to do after confidence!'

The choice was made for him when velvet curled up on the couch and gripped his shirt making him lay down.

'...ok so...I have a cute girl napping on top of me… ok Jaune just remain calm.' Jaune tried to shuffle out from under her but Velvet was stronger then she looked she had a almost vice like grip around his he cursed when he felt her legs tangle his own locking them in place.

"v-velvet?" he asked and poked her cheek only to get a scrunched face and for her to turn her face into his chest.

Jaune grimaced and tried to get up but the brunet bunny simply kept him locked.

'what the heck. Ok ok ok think.

-I don't know what to tell you man

Come one brain work!

-Jaune ex has failed shutting down.

Wha-'

Jaune felt his eye get heavy and he yawned. He supposed he couldn't help it at this point. He may as well get some sleep. He closed his eyes hesitantly before he fell asleep.

 **hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and as promised January 1st. Unless in your in a different time zone. In which case I apologise.**

 **AS always I hope you enjoyed leave a review and give me your thoughts.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku.**


	3. Chapter 3

Velvet was Stirred from her sleep when she heard a woman humming. At first she dismissed it as Coco choosing which outfit to wear. But then she remembered that she wasn't at her dorms...And Coco Wouldn't Be Caught Dead Humming unless She Was In A Fashion store. What also brought her back to awareness was the gently lifting and lowering of her head. Last time she checked her pillow didn't do that. And the finale thing that woke her up was The Soft Breaths She Felt On The Tip Of her Ears Causing Them To Twitch.

Velvet opened her eyes slowly her hearing picking up on the soft humming. She blinked a few times and blushed when she realised that she was sleeping on top of Jaune.

'oh dust did we? No wait still clothed. Shit why am I sleeping on top of him!...coco must never know!'

Her head was nuzzled comfortably into his chest hear ears covering his cheek. Her blush only deepened when she tried to shift only to realise she had tangled her legs around his. She looked up to see jaune still asleep.

"Can you go back to where you were I'm not finished yet." Velvet flinched and looked over to the other couch to see a blond woman wearing a baby blue shirt that hugged her well endowed chest, and a pair of pink sport shorts with a sketch pad in her lap drawing. " I'll be done soon just go back to the position your head was in please."

Velvet was confused for a moment before she rested her head back on Jaune chest and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she heard the women place a pencil on the table.

"And done." Velvet opened her eyes and looked up. The blond women showed Velvet what she was drawing and blushed to see that it was a pencil sketched picture of her and Jaune asleep on the couch.

"Morning there I'm Violet, Jaunes older sister." she greeted and velvet tried to get up only to feel a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"...uh good morning I'm Velvet, Jaune let me stay the night." she said and Violet gave her a grin that was all too familiar to her. It's the same grin coco had when she was about to tease someone.

"Oh I can see that, but I just never expected my little brother to invite his girlfriend here." she said and Velvet blushed deeper.

" uh no no we aren't like that." she said and tried to get up this time jaunes hands fell to his side and she was able to prop herself up and off the couch. "we missed our flight back to beacon and he let me stay the night."

Violet raised and eyebrow.

"And you two just so happens to fall asleep on the couch snuggling." she said and Velvet blushed darkened.

"We were up late hanging out and must have fallen asleep." Velvet tried to defend only for Violet to laugh a bit.

"Relax, no one in my family mind faunus so you don't need to be so nervous." she said and velvet shook her head.

"No me and Jaune are just friends we haven't even had a date so."

"Oh so you do want to date my brother huh~"

"what well no I mean maybe I don't know!" she said her Brain not yet processing correctly causing Violet to laugh a bit harder and patted velvets shoulder.

"Hehe i'm joking." she said and velvet sighed. " Besides your more my type."

Velvet blushed more and tried to reach for her scroll. Only for Violet to hand it to her.

"Your friend called earlier. Shes nice, also I sent her a pick." she said cheekily and velvet Looked at her mortified.

"whyyyyy!?" she cried and Violet laughed.

"well she called I wanted to make sure no one worried to much about you." she said and velvet paled and reached for her scroll only to find no sent messages.

"Oh she called Jaunes scroll." Violet said and showed her the picture she took.

Velvet looked at the message and the first thing that came to her mind was.

"...how and why does she have Jaunes number? " she asked only for Jaune sister to shrug.

Velvet groaned when her scroll vibrated. She hesitated for a moment before she opened her messages.

- _heeeyyy morning, when do you plan on getting back? Unless you're still having fun with Blondie~_

 _-I just woke up, I'll probably catch the next… nope it's already left. then I'll get the next bullhead at like 1pm_

 _-...i didn't hear a no~_

 _-we just hung out played games online._

 _-Oh then explain this sweety._

 _*insert pic of Velvet and Jaune sleeping together. *_

 _\- I fell asleep!(•_•)_

 _-sure~(¬‿¬)_

 _-(_ _ง_ _'̀-'́)_ _ง_ _FIGHT ME!_

 _\- oh~ someone's catty today I like it( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) ._

 _\- it's too early for this. I'm gonna catch some breakfast._

"Morning." Velvet jumped when she heard Jaune's voice.

"M-Morning Jaune. Uh I met your sister."she said

"Yes I didn't know you had a such a cute girlfriend Jaune." Jaune tripped and fell behind the couch before hs quickly shot back to his feet blushing.

"Uh we aren't like that that I mean not that she isn't cute but we kinda just became friends and stuff." he defended and fixed his shirt.

Violet only laughed.

"Oh I see it isn't official yet huh~ well ill keep this a secret from mom for now." she said as she walked into the kitchen. "Now Velvet why don't you go freshen up while I get started on breakfast with Jaune."

"Oh n-no you don't have to do that."

"Oh I know I don't have to... but I want to." Violet smirked and motioned to the hall. "Go Bathroom is down the hall to the left."

Velvet blinked a few times before she walked towards the bathroom. Once she was out of the room Jaune was left alone with his sister.

"...soooo." he said while stepping into the kitchen " what are we making?"

"Im thinking vacuo style sausage and eggs with flour tortillas." said velvet as she opened the fridge, Jaune blinked when he saw that it was restocked.

"When did you get here?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. " I didn't know you would be in vale."

"I got here pretty early in the morning. Im going to be here for the next week or so i was able to get permission to paint Around Beacon from the headmaster." she pulled out a pot and greased it. "By the way could you imagine my surprise to find my little brother snuggling a cute girl on the couch."

Jaune blushed and put on his apron.

"We were up late playing video games ok. We must have fell asleep." he defended again with a red face.

" Well, I can't say you don't have good tastes. She's cute." Violet teased and Jaune sighed before he chopped the sausage up.

"So why Chorizo?" he asked and His sister shrugged.

"Because a friend in Vacuo taught me. And you're better at cooking then me so if I mess up you'll cover my bases."

"Fair enough. Add a bit more vegetable oil to the pan." he added and his sister did so. A few minutes later Velvet walked in and sat down at the table.

Velvet was a bit surprised by the hospitality Violet and Jaune were showing her. She wasn't really welcomed in a lot of places Purely because she was Faunus, it wasn't too bad though she usually only got looks of Concern or she got bad service at certain stores. But she's never felt this welcomed before outside of her team.

She blinked a few times when a plate was placed in front of her. On it was a plate full of Chorizo with a folded flour tortilla.

"Eat up, oh and before you ask you don't need a utensil to eat this you use the tortilla." said Violet while tearing off a piece of the tortilla and used it to scoop up some of the Chorizo.

Velvet copied her and took a bite. It was pretty good, it was a bit spicy but it tasted great. Throughout the meal Jaunes sister wouldn't stop teasing them, and the only thing the two beacon students could do was repeat what happened like broken records with red faces of embarrassment. After breakfast Jaune and velvet left the apartment. But not before Violet Gave them both a copy of her drawing of the two of them.

The two of them walked for a bit in Awkward silence neither of them really knowing what to say.

"...sooo." said Jaune said in an attempt to break the ice. " Uh….coffee?"

Velvet shrugged. She didn't have any plans and she would need to kill time until the next bullhead. Velvet looked up at Jaune and nodded with a small smile.

"Sure coffee sounds good." she agreed ignoring the texts she was getting from Coco. She'd deal with her when she got back to beacon. For now, she was going to spend some more time with the blond knight and see where things go.

"ok cool uh... ?" He suggested and velvet nodded.

"Oh I promise to pay you back later ok." said velvet blushing when she realised she didn't have any money on her.

"Dont worry about it Velvet." he tried to save it off but velvet was having none of THAT.

"No Jaune I'm serious once we get back to beacon I'm paying you back. And do not tell me no." she said sternly.

A few hours later.

Jaune and velvet had a cup of coffee after wich they both just walked around vale talking and joking around. they didn't however make the same mistake as last night. they got to the bull head docks before the flight got there and made sure to get on board. And that is what lead to Jaunes current condition.

Jaune was currently over gripping his stomach.

"Jaune you ok?" concerned for Jaune.

"F-fine, just a bit motion sick." he said and velvet placed a hand on his back and rub it.

"Well hold on were almost there Jaune." she said calmly and Jaune gave her a weak smile before he groaned and gripped his shirt his face was turning a little pale.

"uh how much longer?" He asked. his answer came when the bullheads doors opened he waisted no time in running out onto land. "ahhh thank oum."

Velvet laughed a little and walked over to Jaune. "see wasn't too bad."

"Yeah, ill uh...see you around then."he said and velvet nodded. neither of them really moved though.

"...pretty sure one of us is supposed to move." he said and velvet blushed before she took a step nd started walking towards Beacon dorms.

"...Ill See you around Jaune." she said before she was grabbed by a girl wearing a better and the school uniform. "Ah! Coco!?"

 **the end.**

 **NOT!**

 **Hehe sorry had to do that at least once. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story, leave a review to let me know what you thoughts are. until next time .**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku**


	4. Chapter 4

Coco smirked and dragged velvet back to their dorms.

" Alright I want details now bun bun." she demanded once they were inside their teams dorm. Velvet only pouted and sghed. Coco didn't have none of that though as she brought the Bunny girl into a hug. "Oh come on don't give me that face I know you had a great time yesterday."

Velvet tried to resist the urge to smile before she relented.

"...ok yes...I had fun." she admitted and Coco smirked.

"and what about Jaune?~" coco teased and velvet Looked at the floor blushing. "oh I think you fell hard bun bun."

"i...he's a….but we just met and hanged out." she said slowly. And Coco nudged her with her elbow.

"What you two did was the equivalent of two maybe three dates. You what spent the day chatting in a cafe and yen you had a romantic Dinner at his apartment, followed by another brunch date." coco listed what she was aware of and velvet wanted to deny it… but then she thought about it.

'he is a handsome guy, nice, generous and opened minded. He carried an inviting smile that was comforting to the rabbit Faunus. And he was funny in a awkward way...why am I trying to deny it so much? Is it because he's human?' it wouldn't be surprising she's had her fair share of bullies and insults come from Jaune was different.

"...M-maybe i...maybe I should ask him out." she whispered and Coco beamed at her partner.

"That's my girl! Ok so I'm ahead of you in this I'm gonna help you get him." coco offered only for velvet to shake her head.

"N-no thanks I think...i'll ask him myself."

Meanwhile with Jaune.

Jaune sat down at the usual lunch table to join his team and Team Rwby for Lunch.

"Hey guys sorry about yesterday I missed the last bullhead because it left ahead of schedule." he apologized to his team and yang smirked at him...Oh boy that wasn't good.

"Sooo Lady killer~. Who was the girl you were on a date with yesterday?" she asked getting some surprised looks from his friends. For some reason Pyrrha looked the most surprised. Jaune blushed and sat down.

"H-her name is Velvet." he scratched his cheek. "But we just spent some time chatting over coffee. And Became friends."

"Oh I see, i see you two seemed to really be hitting it off"

"Wait is this the same Velvet from team CFVY?" asked Ruby and jaune nodded. "Oh sweet I'm friends do with her."

"...wait you have other friends?" asked Yang a bit surprised.

"What i have friends outside the team." Ruby pouted.

"i see well Jaune did you get a hotel room last night?" asked Pyrrha she looked a bit tense for some reason she must have been worried about Jaune.

"Oh no I just spent the night at my family's apartment in Vale with Velvet. It's more of a if anyone's in town and needs a place to sleep kinda thing." he said

"Wait wait you took her to your apartment after your date? *whistle* that's bold Arc" teased yang and jaune groaned and planted his head onto the table. Yang laughed a bit.

"Ok ok I'm done teasing. Honestly you two looked cute together on your date." she said and Jaune face flushed red. " Hehe you like her."

"i thought you were done teasing." he groaned and yang smirked.

"oh I am I'm just calling it as I see it."

"You know now that yang mentioned it...you two would look cute together." Ruby said and Jaune stared at her. "What do you not like her?"

"No it's not that." he said and Nora leaned over Ren and poked Jaune cheek.

" Boop" everyone stared at Nora send she smiled. "...what?"

Jaune shrugged off nora….Nora-niss

And sat up.

"Well I kinda like her and I'm going to see about hanging out with her more often." he said and ruby nodded

"Oh yeah you totally should she's super nice." Ruby encouraged and For some reason Pyrrha still hadn't said much.

They ate their lunch in silence and Jaune was once again on the receiving end of Yang teasing and puns...this is what he got for laughing at one of her puns now she was constantly throwing them at him.

 **Later (after Jaune and Pyrrha has their nightly training session)**

Velvet was having a great day until then. As she quickly entered the large locker room.

"Not now please" whined velvet as she quickly made her way through the locker rooms. This wasn't what she wanted right now, she just wanted to find Jaune and maybe chat a bit but no those Jerks had to spot her! she was currently trying to avoid some anti faunus bullies.

Cardin wasn't the only dick head on campus and there were plenty of bullies waiting to pick on people like her.

She quickly turned a corner only to be grabbed and pulled into a locker. She yelped in surprise and sent a lightning fast jab at her assailants face.

"Gah! Velv it's me!"whispered jaune as he closed his locker enough to hopefully go unnoticed. Velvet back was pushed against the locker wall and she barely had a few centimeters of room between her and Jaune.

"J-jaune!? What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Helping you out with the bunny fauna philes out there." he said and velvet Looked down

"No They're just anti faunus, t-they don't like that I'm here you know."

" Well don't worry about em...shhh here they come." he said as he closed the locker more just enough to leave it barely cracked open.

The two of them remained quiet until Jaune saw a few guys walk past him he was about to sigh when one of them bumped into his locker closing, and locking it from the outside.

'...shit.' He thought as he waited for the bullies to leave the area.

Once they were gone Jaune tried to open his locker, key word being tried. It was locked from the outside.

"...whoops." he said with a sorry expression on his face and velvet Looked at the door.

' oh boy ok I'm literally in a tight spaces with my crush uh… should I go for it!? He's right here, all I need to do is lean up and kiss him to get my point across right!?..k-kiss him….' velvet blushed harder and jumped when she felt jaune move a bit.

"H-hey velvet can you reach into my left pocket and pull out my scroll?" he asked and velvet blinked before she reached down. She couldn't see where exactly she was grabbing but she felt something rather large in her hands.

"huh Jaune your scroll is really big." she said and Jaune froze and blushed a deep crimson.

"Velv y-your Left that's not a scroll!" he said and velvet froze before.

3….

2…

1…

Velvet squeezed it for a sec and her face flushed a dark red and let go of the "Big scroll" and silently reached over to the other pocket and grabbed his actual Scroll.

"S-so sorry."

She hated him his scroll and he unlocked his locker from the outside and the two of the stepped out of the locker awkwardly.

"...sorry." they both apologized before they smiled.

"Its ok." he said and closed his locker.

Velvet shook her head and the red in her face faded a little.

"uh so...i think I owe you a cup of coffee." Velvet said and held her hands behind her back. " Do you wanna go to the cafeteria and get some?"

Jaune nodded and walked next to her. "Sure I'll take up your offer." the two of them walked out of the locker room not noticing the Red Headed Amazon watching them with a strained expression

'...why didn't I tell him sooner! Now Velvets swooped in and sunk her claws into him!...But...he hasn't asked her yet. If she doesn't ask him or if he doesn't ask her I'll ask him. Immediately.'

Pyrrha sighed and walked back to their dorm with a heavy you during that time Jaune and velvet were chatting cheerfully.

"So then My sisters not paying attention and she roses her bike right into a street light and me and my dad are laughing our ass off on the patio while my mom rushes over." he said and Velvet giggled a bit at the story.

"That's *snort* terrible!" she struggled not to laugh to hard and Jaune chuckled.

"Hey she was fine but I'm never letting go her live that down." he said and Velvet bought the two of them a cup of coffee and sat down at one of the empty tables. The cafeteria was mostly empty save for a few students studying.

"Honestly the dumbest thing I've seen a kid do though was when I was babysitting and this little boy named Brian. He thought the T.V paused when you turned it off so he would turn off the T.V and he'd come back and turn it back on he'd be so mad. Yelling 'Who turned on the t.V.'" she took a drink of coffee "I had to explain to him that the T.V didn't work like that."

"Hehe how old was he?"

"He was 8 like I guess he must have not watched a lot of t.v or something or maybe he'd always turn it off during a commercial. "

The two of them drank there coffee in silence and velvet got a text.

NOWS YOUR CHANCE! GET THAT ARC BOOTS XD!

Velvet pocketed her scroll. She would ask him when she felt more comfortable.

"S-so velvet." Jaune scratched the back of his head

"i was wondering if you'd like to go into vale again sometime?"

Velvet froze d-did he just ask her out!?

 **and finally after a long wait I give you chapter Four in honor of Easter. I am terribly sorry for the delay. I went through writers block. FORGIVEEEEE MEEEEE PLEASE =(.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and other then that I've got nothing left to say.**

 **oh! Wait a shout out to oobidabi for the locker scene! It was open to reference I hop I did it justice! Check out his/her work on Deviant art**

 **Well until next time.**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	5. Update

**Hello my readers. Now I know I have not posted Anything. Apologies from me, but dont worry I have multiple chapters in draft form.**

 **As for I dont die I just get a game over, it will be getting a reboot, ill be changing the leveling system and the plot slightly.**

 **Journey of the white knight will have a new chapter sometime within the next month as will Histories strongest huntsmen.**

 **The four year training trip will also be updated soon as will a shy rabbit and dorky knight.**

 **Now I just started college and working so the amount of time I have to just study is limited let alone write consistently. So there will be long chunks of time where I will be silent.**

 **But dont worry ill do my best to keep bringing you guys chapters. Honestly the support ive gotten is amazing. And im just really happy people enjoy my stories to ask me when ill update. So thank you.**

 **I just wanted to post this as a little heads up.**

 **So as always**

 **Looks forward for the next update**

 **I hope to hear from you guys when I do.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	6. Chapter 6

Jaune sat on the edge of his seat in oobleck class. He was more on edge because he was partnered up with Velvet for the next couple weeks to work on a class presentation.

They were supposed to head out to vale today for a...Date? That...that felt so odd to say. Truthfully he didn't think he'd ever get a date with such a cute girl. Especially after only hanging out with her for a day. wait no no it's not a date we're just going to hang out over some coffee totally not a date.

Velvet for her part was just as nervous as the blonde knight. She had zero experience dating anyone. Still, she knew a good thing when it came around. She wanted to at least try with Jaune. It still didn't stop the butterflies that were in her stomach but she wanted to see where things went.

The two of them tried to focus on the task they were assigned by professor oobleck. The other groups were also hard at work looking for topics to choose.

"How about the founding of the huntsman academies?" Jaune said showing her the paper they had to choose from.

"I suppose we could do it," she said and she pulled up her scroll enlarging it to iPad size. She searched through the school's library archives and found dozens of sources they could use.

"Alright founding of huntsman academies it is," he said, "hard parts done now."

Velvet nodded. "You wanna grab some books from the library and meet up at mama daisy coffee shop?" Velvet asked looking up at him.

"Sure we can go together or I can meet you there."

"I'll meet you there I have to go see my team real quick after class anyways." She said as the bell rang they put away their notes and left the class.

"Alright, I'll see ya velvet." He said as they both walked down the hall. Once velvet was out of sight. Jaune felt an arm wrap around his shoulder.

"I know you're not planning on going out on a date wearing your uniform vomit boy." Yang teased causing Jaune to blush. "Come on have some class~"

"It's not a date Yang we are just going out for coffee." he tried to shrug her off embarrassed a bit by Yangs teasing. "How do you even know about it?"

"I was in the cafeteria when I overheard you ask velvet on a date...well you blurted it out but still. Jauney boy. Trust me on this. It's a date.", yang said "no need to be embarrassed."

"... Seriously I don't think it's a date. I mean why would she go on a date with a guy like me?" He grabbed his bag strap a bit tighter

"Jaune normally I wouldn't give this advice to you since you took it too far but have more confidence in yourself." Yang places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just be yourself."

"...easy for you to say, Yang, guys practically throw themselves at you. Meanwhile, I've been rejected by every girl from my hometown to here," he said shrugging her hand off. He gestured to all of him and sighed."I mean seriously look at me would you go out of your way to date a guy like me?"

"Well if you hadn't thrown up on my shoe the first time we met maybe, " Yang said with a serious expression. "Your not bad looking Jaune. I would describe you as a loveable goof."

"...sigh yang I'm being serious."

"I am too. You have a better shot with girls then you think. Just be yourself and have an open mind on your date with velvet." Yang ruffled his hair and he pouted. Yang was seriously starting to remind him of one of his sisters now. The way she was just teasing yet supporting him was giving him a bit of nostalgia.

"Ill..try but why are you even helping me with this anyway?" he fixed his hair and walked next to her.

"Honestly. I kinda feel like Weiss is just leading you on. She could have simply said no but she keeps dodging the question. So I kinda want to help you out with your date." She said she did feel bad about not telling Weiss to simply say no instead of leading him on. Did Jaune come on too hard? Yes but a simple no would have been enough to stop the advances. Weiss would refuse to answer him and for someone like Jaune that gave out the wrong signals. Didn't make what he did any less creepy but even so, she wanted to help him get a decent girlfriend. Heck, it might just help his overall attitude in beacon if he actually got a girlfriend that enjoyed his company. It was amazing how much someone can change from a relationship. That and she thought Jaune and velvet looked cute together though she was a bit worried about Pyrrha. Honestly this far in and she still hasn't told Jaune how she's felt the girl has waited too long she was originally on board for team Arkos. But Pyrrha still hasn't even tried anything yet.

"...thanks. But don't blame Weiss too much I did come on a bit too strong." he rubbed the back of his neck his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "I mean hindsight is 20/20 you know."

Yang nodded and smirked putting her hand behind her back a cheerful smile coming to her face.

"Alright so give me some details on your plans? You going to take her to your apartment and make her scream?" She wiggled her eyebrows and Jaune nearly choked on his own spit. he rolled his eyes and playfully pushed her to the side causing the blonde brawler to sway and turn back around walking next to him her smile never leaving her face as they entered the library.

"We're Going to check out a few books from the library and meet up in Vale for coffee. Well probably do some research there while chatting and hanging out."

"Hmm alright, not bad but nothing else? Why don't you take her down to the park or something? Like bring up changing the venue after you enjoy your time at the coffee shop." yang picked up a book and read through a few pages. "Not that a cafe date isn't good but its always good to do something before or after you have one."

"... I guess I could."

"Good oh secondly wear something nice. Not your pumpkin Pete sweater." she poked his chest with her finger and Jaune rolled his eyes smiling.

"Hey it is a hoodie and it's comfy."Jaune defended as the two blondes walked down the row of books talking lowly to not disturb anyone. "You know how many boxes of pumpkin petes I had to go through to get that?"

"I'm just saying it's not the best choice for a date," Yang said simply as she picked up a book from a shelf. A devious smile came to her lips as she whispered into his ear "Oh and you should probably get some protection if you don't want a bunch of baby Jaunes running around"

"Dammit, yang!" his face flushed red as the thought.

Blakes' head popped into their ail and she threw an eraser at the two blonds."shhh!"

"sorry."

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Velvet.**

"Coco are you sure this looks alright?" velvet asked as she stood in front of a mirror. She was wearing a red plaid skirt and a yellow button-up shirt underneath a light blue hoodie that was kept unzipped. She had on knee-high stockings and some sneakers. Her hair was combed and she carried her purse next to her. She had just gotten back from the library with a few books on the huntsman academies founding.

"Ohh bun-bun you're going to knock him dead dressed like that. Don't you agree with boys?" Coco asked and Yatsuhashi nodded

"Yes, you do look nice in those clothes velvet."

"You guys seem to forget I'm blind," Fox said as he waved a hand in front of his eyes stoically. "Still I'm sure you'll enjoy your date velvet."

"Are you sure though?"

"Hehe,, velvet honey you look great." Coco gently scratched behind velvet ear. "Your gonna get that arc ass dressed like that."

Velvet blushed and grabbed her books and purse.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Velvet said pouting at her partner.

"Oh before you go...you need a pill?" Coco asked with a smirk only to duck as a book was thrown at her.

"We aren't going to do anything like that!" Velvet yelled as she ran out the door slamming behind her.

Coco laughed a bit as she sat on her bed. A smirk growing on her face.

"...your planning on spying on them aren't you?" Fox asked as he sat on his bed.

"Yup~"

As velvet ran down the halls, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there.", velvet said only to realize it was Jaunes sister she met the other day. "Oh, Violet. What are you doing here in Beacon?"

"Oh, I got permission to paint around Headmaster said to go anywhere I'd like to paint. How are you Velvet?" Violet skied down rather cheerfully.

"I'm doing well. Uh. If you want a good place to paint with a great view try the roof of the library you can get an amazing view from up there of the campus."

"Oh thank you velvet. I better get going..of you wouldn't happen to know where my brother's dorm room is do you? I wanted to embarrass him."

"Uh well yeah I do but I'm supposed to meet up with him now for a class project."

"Oh~ I see you finally got another date with him huh~"

"Why does everyone think its Date." Velvet blushed and Violet giggled.

"Because you're both adorable together that's why. Watching you two is like watching ten romcoms in one go." violet knelt down and whispered in velvets ears. "But I'm warning you right now. You hurt him. And you won't reach graduation. Got it?"

Velvet gulped and nodded her head and violet pats her head smiling.

"Good now go enjoy your date~" she walked past velvet and the rabbit Faunus ran down the hall once more to avoid being late. Violet watched her go and she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"So your violet eh?" Coco said with a smirk. "You wanna go spy on their date?"

"Definitely."

The two of them smirked and followed the rabbit Faunus from a distance. They were not going to miss this. Violet was not going to miss the chance to provide the rest of her siblings with teasing material.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Pyrrha was staring at a sparring bot with a blank expression before she took a deep breath.

 _CRUNCH!_

The poor atlas throwaway crumbled up like a giant hand had crushed it and was repeatedly smashed against the ground repeatedly as the normally calm and cheerful spartan screamed and cried a bit as she tore the poor innocent sparring bot in half. Its only purpose was to help better future huntsman. The poor thing.

The lights flickered and pieces of metal flew around her for a few minutes before she took a deep shaky breath and sat down letting her semblance die down.

"...What am I doing?"

"I was about to ask that too."

The red-headed champion raised her head and saw Ren walking towards her. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," she said sadly and ren sat next to her crossing his legs.

"...This is about Jaune isn't it?" he asked calmly and Pyrrha sighed and hugged her knees.

"..."

"...You know he did consider once about asking you out on a date."

"...Really?" she looked over at ren curiously.

"Yes, but he decided not to."

"Why's that? Did he not like me in that way?" she hugged her knees tighter and ren shook his head.

"No quite the opposite. He didn't want to lose you."

"What?"Pyrrha sat up confused and crying. She wiped her tears away and waited for ren to continue.

"Pyrrha Jaune cares about you. But he didn't want to risk ruining the trust and friendship you both have for a relationship."

"Did he know how I felt?"

"...I don't think so. Jaune told me that he wasn't sure what to even do for a date. He was nervous that he might push too far or that a relationship between you both would end badly and ruin the team. He didn't want to risk compromising team Jnpr for his own personal life."

"but ... I wanted to try. I would have liked to try and date a guy like him."

"Honestly. I supported Jaunes decision. He willingly sacrificed a relationship with you to keep you happy."

"...if I'm supposed to be happy...then why is my heart so heavy?"

Ren brought her into a hug and pat her back.

"It's alright." he let his semblance wash over her and she began to calm down. "Heartbreak is never easy. But if you truly want to keep pursuing Jaune. You need to be forward and blunt with him. He and Velvet aren't officially dating yet. You can still try if you really want to."

"... I'm going to tell him. I don't want to regret not doing this...thank you ren."

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Later at Mama Daisy Cafe.**

Jaune was sitting in The coffee shop wearing a white shirt under a dark green button up shirt that he left unbuttoned with some blue pants and sneakers. In front of him where several books he picked up and he was already combing over one of them when velvet arrived.

He looked up from his book and froze seeing her. She looked so adorable he just wanted to get up and hug her. No bad Jaune don't come on too strong confidence in moderation confidence in moderation.

"Hey, velvet you look great uh here." He got up and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled and sat down placing her textbooks down.

"Sorry did I make you wait?"

"No, not at all."

Velvet smiled and looked around. The cafe wasn't as crowded as when they first came here. Probably because it was the d=weekday. There were only a few people actually in the cafe at the moment.

"So where should we start?" Jaune asked as he sat down.

"Well let's start at the end of the great war. From there we can move forward to the planning process of the academies. I also found a class picture of the very first huntsmen to graduate from Beacon."

"Wait seriously can I see that real quick," Jaune asked and velvet nodded and pulled out an old picture book. She flipped it open to a black and white picture of several different teams. They weren't any older than they were. And most of them carried simple weapons swords shields spears and bows. Only a few people even had guns. "That's so cool."

"I know right I'm amazed this has survived this long." velvet said "see this team that my great-grandmother." she pointed at a tall Rabbit faunus carrying a rifle.

"No way she was on the same team as my grand aunt," Jaune said pointing to the team leader. "You're kidding me." velvet said her eyes wide with shock.

"Nope, that's Emilia Vertigo I'm related to her from my mother's side."

"That's so weird. To think over eighty years later both of us are here staring at our great relatives both in beacon becoming huntsmen."

"I'll admit that pretty crazy," Jaune said as they looked through the very first yearbook of Beacon.

"No way is that professor port!?" velvet practically yelled shocked.

"Bull he can't be that old," Jaune said as he looked down at the pic it was a tall young man with slicked-back hair and carrying the very same weapon as their Professor.

"Velvet."

"Yes, Jaune."

"How old is professor port exactly?"

"I have no idea Jaune."

"..."

"..."

"This has to be his dad. Otherwise professor port is over ninety years old." velvet said sipping her coffee.

The two of them continued to look at the picture their curiosity actually growing by the minute.

"Alright moving on." Jaune closed that book and picked up his coffee taking a sip. The two of them worked for about an hour before they set down their textbooks.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today." Jaune stretched in his seat and velvet closed her notebook.

"Thankfully professor oobleck won't give another assignment like this for a while." velvet said she finished her coffee. "Can you imagine if we had to do this every other week?"

Jaune shivered and cracked his knuckles.

"What would kill me." he finished his coffee and started to stalk his things. "Hey, velvet you want to go do something?"

Velvet perked up and she looked at Jaune.

"Like what?"

"Wanna go to the park?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in a pizza place across the cafe.**

Pyrrha, yang Cocoa and Violet were sitting at a table a large pizza in the middle. No one really talked. Violet and cocoa had gotten this table to watch Jaune and Velvets date snickering as the two dorks chatted. That is until they noticed yang try to stop Pyrrha from interfering with said date. The two girls aided her and dragged the former champion over to their table as their pizza arrived. No one had said a word since they sat down Pyrrha being made to sit at the end of the table yang blocking her from making a run for it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so. You wanted to interrupt their date?" coco asked dangerously at Pyrrha who blushed but looked determined.

"Yes."

"Oh my, I didn't know my brother was so popular~"

"Pyrrha Normally id be on your side. But I'm not going to let you ruin their date." yang bit into a slice of pizza. "You've been dancing around Jaune and asking him out for months now."

"I don't want to ruin it I just want to talk with Jaune,"Pyrrha said as she looked across the street and saw her not so secret crush on his date. This was just torture for the girl.

"I'm not about to let you ruin my Partners date. Whatever you want to tell him. Do it later." The fashionista grabbed a slice of pizza. "It's taken me way too long to get her to open up to other people."

"Hmmm OH well before I start my names Violet Arc, I'm one of Jaunes older sister. Thank you for looking after my brother Pyrrha."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Right well all I'm going to say is this. I ship those two over there. It's clear my brother has feelings for her, genuine feelings. Though he's trying to deny it." Violet said sipping her soda. "He's always mentioned you as a friend and partner but never as a potential girlfriend. I'm not saying this to be mean but. I want to see them have a fair chance at a relationship."

"But...fine. I'll wait. For now." Pyrrha said as she begrudgingly ate a slice of pizza.

* * *

"So then my uncle Alex rips off his shit and in the chaos that followed my aunt's poor dog ends up stuck in the tree."

"Ha, hue hue hue!" velvet laughed as they walked through the park "that's terrible all that for a game of charades?"

"We play to win!"

"Pfft!"

The two of them had used beacons lockers to store their books away. Leaving them with the full freedom to enjoy their date. It was a nice day out and many people were out in the park. Some gave them both odd looks but no one really said anything.

"Geeze and I thought my family was chaotic"

"Oh do tell," Jaune said as he looked her in the eyes. Unlike the last time they were both out, they weren't as nervous as before. They were able to chat and enjoy themselves more this time around. velvet smiled nervously and debated trying to hold Jaunes hand.

"Well I have five siblings." she heard Jaune hum and looked up to see him give her a sympathetic smile.

"Ah, my sympathies."

"Hehe, it wasn't so bad...But anytime we play a game chaos just consumes the house."

"How so?"

"Well one time we were playing Uno and it had gone on for 4 solid hours straight. And no one was closer to winning. And gist as I was about to win I get hit with a draw 20 they each had a draw four saved and ready to use!"

"Hahaha dang."

"It went on for so long. I just wanted it to end!"

"Come it couldn't have been that bad."

"It was fun but still you play that game for hours and it takes a toll." she shivered "so much salt."

"Pfft alright, ill keep that in mind uno is a no go."

She pouted and looked up at him holding her hands behind her back. "That game was almost as bad as monopoly."

"Ohh...yeah that game nearly caused a fight at a few family parties," he said remember the many arguments free parking caused...and the railroads. And Oum forbid Boardwalk!

"Hehe, I always win at monopoly. It gives me a sadistic glee as I watch my siblings scramble to avoid my empire" she said trying to grin sadistically only for Jaune to burst out laughing. "Hey, I'm serious!"

"Hahaha Ah sorry but I can't see you being sadistic in anything you're just too cute to pull it off," he said honestly not realizing what exactly he said velvet, on the other hand, heard him loud and clear. she blushed and she looked away her heart skipping a beat.

the sat on a bench in front of a pond and chatted some more. though velvets blush failed to calm down. Jaune for his part was actually having a great time but he was kinda worried about how red Velvets face was getting.

 ***Bzzt bzzt***

 _-Oh my, gawd your face is so red XD don't just sit there like a love-struck puppy go for it!_

 _-What did I say about spying on me ಠ_ಠ_

 _-To be fair Violets here with me hun._

 _-That's even worse!_

 _-Girl stop sitting there and GO FOR IT._

 _-╭∩╮（︶︿︶）╭∩╮_

Velvet put her scroll down and took a deep breath and she looked around the park before she spotted Coco, Yang, Violet and surprisingly Pyrrha watching them from a distance. she glared at her teammate before she grabbed Jaune's hand and got up.

"come on let's go somewhere else," she said smiling at him and as she leads him away she shot her team leader another glare. she leads him over to the parks famous hedge maze never once letting his hand go. The girls didn't bother trying to follow them any further violet felt that she had enough teasing material and Coco just wanted to give velvet that extra push. she should be fine from here. Hehe, she wondered how long it would take them to get out of the maze? it took some people over two hours to find the exit sometimes longer. and it was a great place to be if you wanted privacy since not many people were keen on getting lost.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Alright everyone that's it for this chapter i apologies for the delay. Honestly im not going to lie i kinda lost the first draft of this chapter so ive been struggling to organise my folders. so many one shot ideas!**

 **Anyways like always I hope you guys enjoyed and i hope to see your guy's thoughts in the reviews.**

 **the next story up is the gamer reboot I don't die i just get a Game Over!**

 **-The Golden sword of fairy tail.**

 **-The four year training trip.**

 **-Spider Arc**

 **-A ninja Among Beautiful samurai**

 **then back to Shy Rabbit. after the second Cycle ill probably start writing the Kenichi cross over again.**

 **so Until Next time.**

 **~Later Days~**

 _ **-Wiseotaku**_


End file.
